customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Straight Outta Compton (song)
Straight Outta Compton is a song that is rapped by the hip hop band, N.W.A. It is the lead single from the 1988 album of the same name. It is released on 1989. This song makes a tribute to one of your favorite characters from your favorite shows, movies, and video games. Lyrics You are now about to witness the strength of street knowledge One: Ice Cube Straight outta Compton, crazy motherfucker named Ice Cube From the gang called Niggaz With Attitudes When I'm called off, I got a sawed off Squeeze the trigger, and bodies are hauled off You too, boy, if ya fuck with me The police are gonna hafta come and get me Off yo ass, that's how I'm goin out For the punk motherfuckers that's showin out Niggaz start to mumble, they wanna rumble Mix em and cook em in a pot like gumbo Goin off on a motherfucker like that with a gat that's pointed at yo ass So give it up smooth Ain't no tellin when I'm down for a jack move Here's a murder rap to keep yo dancin with a crime record like Charles Manson AK-47 is the tool Don't make me act the motherfuckin fool Me you can go toe to toe, no maybe I'm knockin niggaz out tha box, daily yo weekly, monthly and yearly until them dumb motherfuckers see clearly that I'm down with the capital C-P-T Boy you can't fuck with me So when I'm in your neighborhood, you better duck Coz Ice Cube is crazy as fuck As I leave, believe I'm stompin but when I come back, boy, I'm comin straight outta Compton Chorus: (City of Compton, City of Compton) E Yo Ren Ren Whassup? E Tell em where you from! Two: MC Ren Straight outta Compton, another crazy ass nigga More punks I smoke, yo, my rep gets bigger I'm a bad motherfucker and you know this But the pussy ass niggaz don't show this But I don't give a fuck, I'ma make my snaps If not from the records, from jackin the crops Just like burglary, the definition is 'jackin' And when illegally armed it's called 'packin' Shoot a motherfucker in a minute I find a good piece o' pussy, I go up in it So if you're at a show in the front row I'm a call you a bitch or dirty-ass ho You'll probably get mad like a bitch is supposed to But that shows me, slut, you're composed to a crazy muthafucker from tha street Attitude legit cause I'm tearin up shit MC Ren controls the automatic For any dumb muthafucker that starts static Not the right hand cause I'm the hand itself every time I pull a AK off the shelf The security is maximum and that's a law R-E-N spells Ren but I'm raw See, coz I'm the motherfuckin villain The definition is clear, you're the witness of a killin that's takin place without a clue And once you're on the scope, your ass is through Look, you might take it as a trip but a nigga like Ren is on a gangsta tip Straight outta Compton... Chorus: (City of Compton, City of Compton) Dre Eazy is his name and the boy is comin... Three: Eazy-E ...straight outta Compton is a brotha that'll smother yo' mother and make ya sister think I love her Dangerous motherfucker raises hell And if I ever get caught I make bail See, I don't give a fuck, that's the problem I see a motherfuckin cop I don't dodge him But I'm smart, lay low, creep a while And when I see a punk pass, I smile To me it's kinda funny, the attitude showin a nigga drivin but don't know where the fuck he's going, just rollin lookin for the one they call Eazy But here's a flash, they never seize me Ruthless! Never seen like a shadow in the dark except when I unload, see I'll get over the hesitation and hear the scream of the one who got the last penetration Give a little gust of wind and I'm jettin But leave a memory no one'll be forgettin So what about the bitch who got shot? Fuck her! You think I give a damn about a bitch? I ain't a sucker! This is the autobiography of the E, and if you ever fuck with me You'll get taken by a stupid dope brotha who will smother word to the motherfucker, straight outta Compton Chorus: (City of Compton, City of Compton) (Damn that shit was dope!) Trivia *Alvin and the Chipmunks covered this song with the chipmunk vocals made by the Nickelodeon fans with some minor lyric changes. **Danny Cheung provides the vocals of Dave to rap out Dr. Dre's verse. **Toshiyuki Endo provides the vocals of Theodore to rap out Ice Cube's verse. **Ryouichi Fujimoto provides the vocals of Simon to rap out MC Ren's verse. **Haruto Shigeta provides the vocals of Alvin to rap out Eazy-E's verse. *The cover version rapped by Alvin and the Chipmunks is used on Memories of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes featuring episodes from Alvin and the Chipmunks (including specials and movies). *An Arthur version of this song is made by the Nickelodeon fans with some minor lyric changes. **Jodie Resther provides the vocals of Francine to rap out Dr. Dre's verse. **Justin Bredlay provides the vocals of Arthur to rap out Ice Cube's verse. **Daniel Brochu provides the vocals of Buster to rap out MC Ren's verse. **Oliver Grainger provides the vocals of D.W. to rap out Eazy-E's verse. *The Arthur version of this song is used on Memories of Arthur featuring clips from real seasons 1-8 episodes from Arthur. *This song is used on is used on Memories of the Dinos featuring clips from real Barney & the Backyard Gang videos from 1991 and real seasons 1-6 episodes and home videos of Barney & Friends. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmH3Gwf9UiY **Scooter lip syncs Dr. Dre's verse. **Barney lip syncs Ice Cube's verse. **BJ lip syncs MC Ren's verse. **Baby Bop lip syncs out Eazy-E's verse. *This song is used on Memories of Drake and Josh featurs clips from season 1-4 episodes of Drake and Josh. **Helen lip syncs Dr. Dre's verse. **Josh lip syncs Ice Cube's verse. **Drake lip syncs MC Ren's verse. **Megan lip syncs Eazy-E's verse. *This song is used on Memories of the Rugrats featuring clips from episodes of Rugrats. **Angelica lip syncs Dr. Dre's verse. **Tommy lip syncs Ice Cube's verse. **Phil lip syncs MC Ren's verse. **Chuckie lip syncs Eazy-E's verse. *This song is used on Memories of Soul Calibur featuring clips of custom character endings from Soul Calibur III made by the Nickelodeon fans. **Deb lip syncs Dr. Dre's verse. **Barb lip syncs Ice Cube's verse. **Cory lip syncs MC Ren's verse. **Kylie lip syncs Eazy-E's verse. *This song is used on Memories of Zoom featuring clips from many episodes from the first 2 season of the 1999 revival of Zoom. **Kenny lip syncs Dr. Dre's verse. **Ray lip syncs Ice Cube's verse. **Alisa lip syncs MC Ren's verse. **Zoe lip syncs Eazy-E's verse. Category:Songs